Hidden Depth
by Major144
Summary: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot share their memories about their feelings for Hello Nurse.
1. Chapter 1 What's the Big Deal?

Hidden Depth

Chapter 1 What the Big Deal?

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. This is just a story for fun.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were hanging out in the lunch room at Warner Studios. The three Warners were talking and joking around, when Hello Nurse walked by.

"Hey boys." Greeted Hello Nurse as she walked by.

"Hello Nurse!" Said Yakko and Wakko with hearts in their eyes and their tongues hanging out of their mouthes.

"Oh brother." Said Dot as she rolled her eyes. "What do you guys see in her. I'm a girl and I'm adorable!" She complained.

"Dot of course your adorable, but your are sister and it would get pretty weird if we showed that kind me of attention to you." Said Yakko.

"Yeah." Said Wakko.

"I just don't see why you two go gaga over her! There are tons of women who work here what makes Hello Nurse any different?" Said Dot.

Yakko and Wakko looked at Dot as if she was crazy.

"Will have to explain it in flashback form." Said Yakko.

"I want to go first." Said Wakko.

"Fine will play Rock Paper Scissors." Said Yakko.

The two of them began to play. Yakko cast scissors, while Wakko cast his fist with his thumb sticking out to the side.

"What's that?" Asked Wakko.

"Anvil." Said Yakko as an anvil crashed through the celling and landed on Wakko's head.

"You win." Groaned Wakko.

Yakko grinned as he began to go into flashback mode.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Pranks

Hidden Depth

Chapter 2 Pranks

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. This is just a story for fun.

Yakko flashback.

Yakko was scouting around the studio trying to find a new person to prank. His eyes landed on a blond women in a nurses outfit.

"Oh this will be fun." Said Yakko with a devious grin.

Yakko saw that the women was heading towards the break room. Yakko reached into his pocket and pulled out a black hole. He jumped through it and appeared in the break room. Yakko put the black hole back into his pocket and went to work preparing a few pranks for the nurse. He put a pie on a loaded spring in the fridge and a fake jar of peanuts filled with toy spring snakes.

"Let the magic begin." Thought Yakko as he sat at a nearby table as the nurse walked in.

The nurse was Hello Nurse. She walked to the fridge and studied it.

"Hm. What should I have for lunch?" She thought as she stood in front of the fridge for several minutes.

Yakko watched her and began to grow impatient. Without even thinking he shoot to his feet and walked over to the fridge.

"Just open it!" He complained as he opened the fridge door and received a pie in the face!

Yakko spluttered and stumbled back. He had never fallen for one of his own pranks! This was a first! Yakko looked over and saw Hello Nurse holding the fake jar of peanuts.

"Yes a comeback!" Thought Yakko as he wiped his face and watched.

Hello Nurse put her hand on the top of the jar and tried to open it, but she couldn't. Yakko grew impatient and took the jar away from her.

"Allow me." He said as he opened the jar and the toy snakes sprang causing Yakko to scream and fall over.

"Thanks for that." Said Hello Nurse with a giggle, before walking out.

"It's time for the big guns." Thought Yakko as he walked off to prepare another prank.

Yakko went to work by building a carnival high striker game, when Hello Nurse hit the game with the hammer she would receive an electrical shock that would make all her hair stand up. Yakko put on a fake mustache and waited by the game, until Hello Nurse arrived.

"Hey there lady care to try, your luck and win a prize?" Said Yakko.

"Sure." Said Hello Nurse as she took the hammer.

Yakko stood behind her to watch. Hello Nurse raised the hammer over, her head and then she let go and dropped it right onto Yakko's head squishing him!

"Ops!" Said Hello Nurse as Yakko pulled himself from under the hammer.

Yakko looked at Hello Nurse with bewilderment.

"Just who are you lady and how do you know to avoid my pranks?" Asked Yakko.

"My name is Hello Nurse and I grew up with three older brothers, who loved to prank me. Your pranks are good, but I have experience." Said Hello Nurse as she walked away.

Yakko starred at Hello Nurse as his heart began to beat fast in his chest and hearts appeared in his eyes. Hello Nurse was amazing!

End of flashback.

In the present Wakko and Dot starred at Yakko.

"Ok my turn!" Said Wakko as he went into flashback mode.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Gas

Hidden Depth

Chapter 3 Gas

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. This is just a story for fun.

Wakko flashback.

Wakko sat in the break room drinking a soda, he saw a couple of female interns nearby and decided to gross them out by burping.

"Bbbbbbuuuuurrrrrrppppp!" Burped Wakko.

The female interns looked disgusted and left the break room. Wakko laughed and congratulated himself. Then a blond women in a nurse's outfit walked into the room. It was Hello Nurse. Wakko smirked as he drank his soda and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuurrrrrrpppp!" Burped Wakko.

The Hello Nurse looked at Wakko and smirked, she grabbed a soda, drank it, and unleashed a mighty burp of her own.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrppppppp!" Burped Hello Nurse.

Wakko was shocked by this. He grabbed his soda took another swing and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Wakko.

Hello Nurse took a sip of her soda and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppp!" Burped Hello Nurse.

Wakko jaw drop to the floor, he took a big gulp of soda and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Wakko.

Hello Nurse just giggled as she took another drink of soda and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Hello Nurse.

Wakko's fell and hit the floor as his eyes bulged out.

"What...are you and how were you able to do that?" Asked Wakko.

"I'm Hello Nurse and I lived with three older brothers." Said Hello Nurse with a smile as she walked off.

Wakko felt his heart beat wildly in his chest as he watched Hello Nurse leave.

End of flashback

Yakko and Dot starred at Wakko.

"That's gross!" Said Dot.

"But it makes sense." Said Yakko.

"I still don't like, her." Said Dot as she stood up and went into flashback mode.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Muscles

Hidden Depth

Chapter 4 Muscles

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. This is just a story for fun.

Dot flashback.

Dot was hanging out on a beach set at the studio flirting with a large handsome bodybuilder. Nearby a movie was being filmed. The director called for the stunt double for one of the actresses to come onto the set. Hello Nurse walked onto the scene and removed her nurses outfit and revealed a red two piece swimsuit. Hello Nurse had an impressive display of muscles, which she flexed for everyone.

"Ok Nurse in this scene you beat your rival in an arm wrestling match." Said the director as he pointed at a table on the set.

Another female bodybuilder was there waiting. Nurse walked over to the table and grabbed the other bodybuilders arm.

"Ok. Action!" Said the Director.

The two women pushed against each other with all their might. Sweat poured down their faces as they arm wrestled. Hello Nurse took a deep breath and pushed against the other body builder with all her might, until her arm crashed down on the table.

"Cut. That's a wrap. Nicely done nurse." Said the director.

Everybody cheered, the female bodybuilder shook Hello Nurse's hand, and the body builder Dot had been flirting with walked over to Hello Nurse with hearts in his eye. A very annoyed look appeared in Dot's eyes as she glared at Hello Nurse.

End of flashback.

"And that's why I don't like her." Explained Dot.

At that moment Hello Nurse walked over to the table with a handsome blond man in blue scrubs.

"Hey guys this is Sir Surgeon, his new here and his a big fan of you guys." Said Hello Nurse.

"Hey Warners." Greeted Sir Surgeon as he friendly smiled at the Warners.

Dot starred dreamily at Sir Surgeon. Hello Nurse saw this and winked at Dot.

"Why don't we have Dot give you the grand tour?" Said Hello Nurse.

"Sounds good to me." Said Sir Surgeon.

"I'd love to." Said Dot as she got up and took Sir Surgeon by the hand.

Dot glanced over at Hello Nurse, who smiled at Dot. Dot smiled back and lead Sir Surgeon out of the break room. Dot smiled and found herself having a newfound respect for Hello Nurse.

The End.


End file.
